Hero Vs Secretary
by The Magical Taco
Summary: Boredom or War? The difference between the two are held by one man. Is the thrill of the past really worth the cost? One-shot: Could become full story.


HEY GUYS!!....well I just sat down and got to thinking one day and this is what I came up with....short little Harry Potter story...I suppose I could continue it...but I'm not really sure...TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK???

Boredom.

Dullness.

Normality.

Harry James Potter was monumentally, completely, bored out of his mind.

Him? Bored?

Impossible.

He was Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding world. He had lived in a fairy-tale world of magic, mythical creatures, and complete disregard for the laws of physics for over twenty years.

Being bored was not an option.....or was it?

Voldemort was gone. Defeated in a climactic battle of epic proportions. It was burned into Harry's mind, the glory of the victory.....and the mourning for those lost.

He sometimes wondered if it was worth it.

….Other times he wanted to do it again.

"CHARGE!!!" the half giant Hagrid roared as he, followed by an army of centaurs and spiders , sped down from the castle gates onto an oncoming army of death eaters. Spells flew left and right, sending severed limbs of the creature army sailing through the air. Blood splattered on Hagrid's face, but he didn't notice.

"Release!" came a voice from behind the army. Hundreds of centaur archers raised their bows in perfect unity, raining a storm of lethal metal onto the death eaters, killing them left and right. Hagrid and his half brother, Grwamp, hurled massive crags of rocks towards the mass of death eaters.

The lucky one's dodged.

The others died.

Fighting ensued for what seemed like at eternity, however the death eaters proved to be no match for the mythical army. Blood covered centaurs and spiders stood victoriously over their victims and chased the survivors. However there was no time for celebration. A rumbling from the forbidden forest marked the arrival of an second army of Death Eaters accompanied by the ice giants of Finland.

Hargid whipped the blood from his beard and picked up his hunting ax, which due to his size was larger than a man. He slung it over his shoulder and gave a earthshaking battle cry.

The fight continued....

Remus Lupin and Mad Eye Moodey stood back to back surrounded by Death Eaters in the courtyard of Hogwarts. Hexes and curses flew left and right.

Shield.

Duck.

Turn.

Fire.

Moodey and Remus had found their pattern and were eliminating wizards left and right. It was a loosing battle though, for when one fell, six more took its place. Remus panted as he dodged a crutatious curse headed for his chest, quickly countering with a reducto, turning his attacker into a pile of organs and blood.

"Mooney, old friend. It seems out time here is about up." the werewolf said. The man behind him huffed.

"Aye, then it be, lad. It was a good run I say. What say we go for one more show?"

"Lead the way." Remus replied. Mooney smirked.

"Tengo Laluna!" the one eyed man cried as he pointed his want to the sky. The night air around the group got darker and darker, with a large, round mini-moon appearing overhead. Remus grunted in pain as his werewolf instincts took control. A sickening crack was heard before a full grown werewolf now stood in his place. With a feral roar he charged the Death Eaters, disemboweling one before moving on to the hundreds more. Not one to allow himself to lose, Moodey flipped up his eye patch, revealing his all-seeing eye.

The glass eye spun wildly out of control as Moodey plunged into the oncoming attackers.

The ancient castle of Hogwarts shook as battles raged all around it halls. All around Death Eaters and Order of the Phoenix rebels fell to the icy cold clutch of death. Ruthless battles raged on all around, except for one place.

The Great Hall.

The massive gathering area was the only place not engulfed in the rage of fighting, but that could soon change. Only two people were in the Great hall. On one side was the Dark Lord, Tom Marvallo Riddle.

Voldemort.

He sat sickeningly confident in the headmasters chair. Standing on the other end of the hall was the light's warrior.

Harry Potter.

The raven haired boy grit his teeth as he raised his wand at the tyrant. Voldemort smirked.

"Harry. So glad you could finally make it." he said. Harry scowled even further at the man's sincerity.

…..or lack there of.

"You lose Tom. You will never take Hogwarts." the boy said as he slowly mad his way across the hall, his footsteps echoing off the ancient stone. Tom crackled evilly.

"Oh how little you truly understand Harry! It's not about taking Hogwarts. In fact, I doubt we will. You must be commended for amassing such a incredible army at such short notice. It does not matter weather I lose all of my men in this battle...I will survive. I will live and I will return. Maybe not next year, but I will forever attack Hogwarts. I have achieved my goal of immortality. No matter how many times you kill me, I'll just come back......something funny?" the Dark Lord ended his monologue early as he frowned.

No one laughed at him.

Yet here Harry Potter was laughing.

"What!" Voldemort roared. "HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT ME!!"

Harry just smiled.

"Sirius was right. You're just a sad pathetic little man." Harry chuckled. Voldemort's eyes glowed red and he raised his wand to strike down the boy right then and there, but felt his world freeze as Harry pulled out a albino snake head out of his robes.

"NAGINI!" the tyrant roared. Harry chuckled.

"You're immortality is gone, Tom. This was your last Horuxus. When I kill you this time, you're gone for good. I get the pleasure of sending the last bit of your soul to hell with you." he said mockingly. Voldemort roared in rage.

"CURSE YOU!! I WILL NOT DIE!! YOU WILL NOT RUIN ME!!!" he roared as he flew at Harry. The raven tensed as he waited for the dark lord to near before dropping his sword and whipping out the sword of Gryffindor. A sick gargle resounded on the walls as Voldemort's eyes slowly began to glaze over. Harry smirked cruelly and spoke in the former dark lord's ear.

"Game over, Tom. You lose."

With that Harry pulled the blood covered sword out of the villain's chest. Voldemort stumbled a bit before hitting the cold stone floor in a puddle of his own blood. Harry sighed. It was finally over.

"HARRY!" a feminine voice cried from behind him. Harry whipped around to see the bushy brown haired girl who had stuck with him from the beginning, the girl he loved running towards him. Blood covered her spell-proof vest but Harry didn't notice. She ran towards him with tears in her eyes. She lunged at him and he grabbed her tight, as if she would fad away if he let go. Leaning back, he looked her in the eye.

"It's over 'Mione. We did it." he said, tears welling in his own eyes. Hermione burst into tears and kissed him. They were finally done with the war. The kiss was electrifying, but all of a sudden, Harry felt Hermione go limp. He pulled away and looked at her, her eyes were closed and her head now hung limp. His mind flashed into over-drive.

"'Mione? HERMIONE!? ARE YOU OK?" he cried. The woman just slumped to the floor in his arms. Looking behind where she once stood, Harry found a army of Death Eaters swarming the hall.

"He has killed the Dark Lord! KILL HIM!!", one of them roared. Harry's mind barely processed that. All he could do was stare at his 'Mione. One the ground.

Hurt.

His vision turned red. His grip on the sword of Griffindor tightened, his hands beginning to bleed from the pressure on the metal. His magic flared wildly, shattering all of the stained glass windows around the hall.

Step.

His magic cracked the stone floor with each step he took.

Step.

"You hurt her..."

Step.

"....You hurt her.....

Step.

"......Now I hurt you...."

Run.

Harry held the sword high as he dashed forward at inhuman speeds. His magic flared wildly, burning so hot it began to burn away the skin on his arm. The Death Eaters wands all snapped in two under the pressure. They got into fighting stances as the boy approached.

Harry swung. Death followed.

In the end the rebels ended up losing only 102 fighters. The only notable one being mad eyed Moodey. He had not had the magic shield Remus in his werewolf state did, so he eventually fell to six crutatius curses, but not before taking over 70 Death Eaters with him in a massive explosion. Hermione had turned out to just be unconscious, something Harry was eternally greatful for. The wizarding world rejoiced at his savior, but Harry hated it. He never liked being a celebrity, and it proved to be too much for him. So four years after the war, Harry James Potter and his wife, Hermione Jane Potter, disappeared from the wizarding world. Harry sighed as he set down his evening sports review for the London post. Looking over his desk his eyes fell to rest on a family picture of him, Hermione, and their daughter, Emily Sarah Potter. They were all sitting on the dock off the Cliffs of Dover, all happy without a care in world.

No war. No fighting. No death.

Harry felt a smile creep at his lips as he opened a draw to reveal a 11" long piece of Maple wood with a lone phoenix feather inside. Harry looked at his old wand for a split second longer before slamming the door shut.

He had found happiness away from the world he saved, never again to be a celebrity of epic proportions and hailed throughout the land.

He was just Harry Potter, Sports editor for the London Post.

An average Joe.

He sighed.

He had never been happier....even if he was a little bored.

Well that's it....tell me what you think guys! Reviews=updates....THANKS!!

-Taco


End file.
